


Untitled Bubbline

by sleepyhe4d



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Prequel, Soulmates, The T-Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhe4d/pseuds/sleepyhe4d
Summary: Marceline is crass and obnoxious and borders on mean. Her favorite game seems to be pulling the wool over one's eyes and Bonnibel hates the dark. It had been obvious from their first meeting that Marceline feels no pull towards fate, no desire to be constricted by such anomalies. Because according to Marceline, shit just happens. There is no rhyme or reason and it's all random bulljunk perpetuating their bleak existence in a 'random ass Technicolor world'. Bonnibel is used to drastic changes, snapshots of her many lives taking up space in her ever wandering mind while all Marceline knows is that once her life was relatively normal and then it wasn't.





	Untitled Bubbline

**Author's Note:**

> importing this from ff.net, hope you enjoy ;D

Bonnibel Bubblegum is present when Marceline the future Vampire Queen comes to be. She observes from a darkened corner of the room when the small, pale, fanged child is born and is unable to contain a grin at how adorable she is. She comes out wailing, pale skin pinked by the effort the loud cries exude. Bonnibel watches as her human mother gathers her in her arms, shushing gently and running soft fingers over a tiny tuft of black hair. She aches to reach out to her, the candy enzymes pushing and pulling simultaneously, both drawn and repelled by the tiny half demon. Bubblegum watches as her soul mate is swaddled inside a soft pink blanket as her mother stares down at her adoringly. It will be some years before Bonnibel will be able to make her presence known, and whether Marceline will accept her fate in their future remains undetermined. For now, she watches and falls in love all over again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Simon pulls a tiny Marceline into his arms as the oozing monsters descend upon them and glances around furtively for some sort of escape. His attention is drawn by the out of place pink goo that proposes a rather convenient route upwards. Bonnibel wills him silently to take the offer and feels immense relief when wiry blue hands take hold and propel the two up and away from the horde. Bonnibel can feel Simon's panic and Marceline's determination to keep them both alive and Simon from being possessed by the cursed crown hanging from his belt.

Bonnibel feels sorrow for the young girl who had lost her human mother in the beginning of the mushroom war and whose father was practically non-existent if not for the glaring actuality of the nightosphere. Equally, she feels pride for the soul of her love's resolute obstinacy to survive against the worst of situations, even in the most despondent circumstances. Her heart constricts at the dejected tone of Marceline's whispered 'You promised' as Simon does his best to ensure the survival of them both. Unfortunately for him, the crown has encumbered his very life force and the pull is more than magnetic, more necessary.

The soup can and spoon are what little Bubblegum can offer and she watches sadly as Simon loses himself, piece by piece, and Marceline is once more left alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bonnibel watches with consternation as Hunson Abadeer inhales the fries Marceline had managed to unearth from the desolate diner. The ensuing confrontation triggers a memory from a long past life in which tapered fingers curled around her own, as forest green eyes stared into her father's declaring love and devotion.

She feels a swell in her heart, allowing herself to feel Marceline's love for just a moment before relenting to the fact that in some lives, Marceline is too defiant, too broken, too recluse to love her.

She turns her head away from Marceline's long, absorbent capacity for disappointment. She feels her body begin to take shape. A heart begins to beat. It's too hard for the frailness of her development. It's too much and it's not enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Bonnibel is whole, and her Candy Kingdom is just beginning, she leaves Peppermint in charge to embark on a solo trek that she is high advised against.  
"At least allow us to send a guard your Majesty." Peppermint pleads as Princess Bubblegum zips up her jacket.

"It is not necessary Peppermint. I shouldn't be gone longer than a few days." She insists, placing her crown on its stand.

"And if something should happen to you? What then?" Peppermint asks, bristling in his formal wear.

Whether it is because she is still too young to truly acknowledge her mortality or because she is entirely certain of herself, Bubblegum assures the candy creature that all will be well and she will see him soon. In this life she isn't afforded a sense of doubt in things that pertain to her. She knows more than she should and is plagued by that which she doesn't know. So busy with the assuredness of her race, she's had little to think about save for politics and preservation. But always in the back of her mind, a presence lurks, both the same and the opposite of her own. Achingly familiar and far too distant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She finds her floating over a desolate wasteland, destroyed by the war and untouched by any current inhabitants. The cities are like ghost towns, solemnly silent and eerie with an underlying sense of dread. She strums an ax shaped bass guitar and hums as she drifts aimlessly, scarcely bothering a glance in any general direction, eyes mostly glued to her fret board.

She remembers, no, imagines… no, remembers, a sweeping orchestra, a rosy cheeked Marceline playing first violin, a breathless giddiness that led to breathtaking, heady kisses.

Bonnibel falters, she wants to wrap her arms around her, wants to hide herself away, wants to never leave her side.  
The first time she meets her soul mate this life time, she is referred to as dude and is asked if she tastes as good as she looks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marceline is crass and obnoxious and borders on mean. Her favorite game seems to be pulling the wool over one's eyes and Bonnibel hates the dark. It had been obvious from their first meeting that Marceline feels no pull towards fate, no desire to be constricted by such anomalies. Because according to Marceline, shit just happens. There is no rhyme or reason and it's all random bulljunk perpetuating their bleak existence in a 'random ass Technicolor world'. Bonnibel is used to drastic changes, snapshots of her many lives taking up space in her ever wandering mind while all Marceline knows is that once her life was relatively normal and then it wasn't.

Bonnibel feels the weight of her abundance of knowledge too often for comfort, as she befriends this brooding thing that listens to way too much screamo for the gentle serenades that flow from her lips, as she falls more and more in love with someone who feels more and more unattainable by the day.

Marceline calls her Bonnie though and doesn't believe in personal space and she smiles so beautifully when Bonnibel brings her berries and apples from her candy coated land. She feels like Marceline could love her, but she doesn't disregard the notion that maybe she is projecting and this beautiful, dark creature merely appreciates the companionship in her lonely journey through life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bonnibel never meets Ash, which is a feat in itself because Marceline is so excited about him it seems she almost forgets that her basic emotion is brooding. Bonnibel smiles but mostly grimaces through conversations of his many merits and updates on where his band will be playing next.

She takes perverse pleasure in the fact that he screws up so royally that Marceline dumps him on the spot. When Marceline comes to her, eyes bloodshot from tears she wraps her arms around her, quelling the desire to tell her everything then and there; that he was never the one; that she was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She finds it nearly ludicrous, her jealousy toward a 10 year old boy who manages to encode himself into Marceline the Vampire Queen's good graces. Of course by the time she finally meets him it makes all the sense in the world. He is what neither of them could be. A moral compass. A reasonably good being with nothing to truly regret. All of the science in the world cannot explain his existence but being that he's gotten her out of a scrape or two, she feels inherently that she owes him.  
She makes sure Finn and Jake always have the most comfortable quarters afforded to them when they visit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marceline tells her she needs to loosen up and produces two tickets to a band Bonnibel has never heard of. She readily agrees and though she can't say she loved the music, the company made more than up for it and she only smiles when Marceline forks over way too much for a t-shirt.

Marceline sleeps over that night, full on apples from her personal garden and wearing the t-shirt she'd bought earlier. When Bonnibel wakes the next morning she is left the t-shirt and a note:

Had a killer time BeezyB, let's do it again -Marci


End file.
